spoke a clumsy day
by smurf lover forever
Summary: this story is about how clumsy smurf trys to spoke the smurfs in the village on spoke a smurf day along with hefty but everything dosent go as planned. what has clumsy done to get in trouble and what happens when hes out in the forrest during a storm R
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

smurfs belong to peyo. and i made clumsy the youngest smurf because i just have always seen him as the youngest lol.

The smurfs were all around the village getting ready for another spook a smurf day and this year no smurf was as exsited as clumsy smurf.  
he planed to scare every smurf in the village with the help of handy, tailor, and hefty.

"gosh, this is gana be the smurfyest spook-a-smurf day ever" clumsy said cheerfully.

"ya and with our help your coustume will be the best clumsy, you will definatly scare everysmurf with our help" handy said drawing some blue prints

"and you chose the perfect coustume to clumsy" hefty said helping tailor mesure the young, small smurf.

clumsy let out a small chukle "hey yuk, that tickles" clumsy said laughing.

"clumsy for smurfs sake, try to hold still" tailor said calmly also letting out a chukle. tailor was more calm with clumsy knowing the younger smurf was sensitive, while with the other smurfs he just always blew his top.

"gee, ok tailor" clumsy said with one of his cute smiles. clumsy then stood still so the two smurfs could meshure him with out him moveing around.

when tailor and hefty were done meushureing clumsy they hade writen all the mesurments down. "hey handy, you done with the blue prints buddy" hefty asked the handy smurf.

"yup and i do agree you couldent have chosen a better coustume clumsy, a dragon. this will be just like when we built that fake dragon for that night to fight" handy said showing the blue prints to the others.

"well we made the mesurments handy, now all you have to do it build the coustume" tailor said giveing the mushurments to handy.

clumsy was just standing their shakeing a bit.

"hey clumsy whats wrong? you seem a bit jumpy." hefty said feeling counsurn for his youngest brother.

"well im exsited to scare the rest of the smurfs but im kinda scared to scare... gutsy and grouchy" clumsy said looking a bit sick as he sat down on the stool he was standing on.

"clumsy dont you worry one bit, we will be everywere you go so they cant hurt you, ok little buddy" hefty said walking over to clumsy and giveing clumsy a tiny noogie.

"yuk yuk, alright hefty" clumsy said laughing. clumsy alway looked up to hefty as his second oldest brother and the strongest smurf in the village.  
hefty was one of his best brothers and hefty was always their for him and kepped him safe.

"well i should get smurfing on the coustume" handy said grabing clumsys mesurements. "smurf ya later" handy said running out of tailors mushroom.

"smurf ya later handy" clumsy said with a little wave.

"well come on clumsy lets go see what the rest of the smurfs are doing" hefty said with a smile.

"gee sure hefty, smurf ya later tailor we'l come and show ya the coustume when its done" clumsy said walking out the door with hefty.

"ok smurf you two later" tailor said beining to sew some didies for baby smurf.

so in the village all the smurfs were getting ready. smurftte, brainy, and vanity were by one bin.

"this is going to be a smurfy spoke-a-smurf day dont you think brainy" smurfette asked the smart smurf.

"yes i do belive i have a good feeling about this year" brainy said digging in the bin.

"hi smurfs" clumsy said walking over with hefty.

"hello clumsy, hefty" vanity said looking in the bin and at himself at the same time. "oh vanity you big handsome devil you" vanity said admireing himself.

clumsy let out a small chukle and looked at the other smurfs "gee, you smurfs got your coustumes yet" clumsy asked.

"were still looking clumsy, but im sure we will find one soon" brainy said giveing a small grin to his best friend.

"well im sure what ever smurfette choses she will look like an angle" clumsy said blushing a bit.

smurfette let out a small gasp "clumsy thats perfect, ill be an angle. oh clumsy thank you for the idea" smurfette said giveing clumsy a kiss on the cheek then heading to tailors.

"nice goin little bud" hefty said giving a small, rewardev, punch on the shoulder.

but then just out of nowear gutsy came up in a giant spider coustume and scared the smurf out of clumsy. "AHHHHH!" clumsy let out a big scream befor fainting.

"clumsy!" hefty shouted pulling the young smurf up by holding him under his arms. "gutsy! you know hes afraid of spiders!" hefty said yelling at the oldest smurf.

"i was only trying to stardle the lad" gutsy said with a guilty chukle.

hefty rolled his eyes then turned to the youngest passed out smurf "clumsy wake up, wake up little guy" hefty said a bit worried.

and right at heftys asking the young smurf woke up " wa what happend" clumsy said a bit dizzy.

"gutsy scared you with his big spider coustume" brainy said still looking threw the bin "theirs never anything good in heeeer whoa" brainy said falling into the bin.

the smurfs couldent help but laugh.

"sorry about that laddie dident mean ta scare ye" gutsy said giving the young smurf a pat on the back.

"golly, dont worry gutsy its ok ya dident mean to" clumsy said with a smile. but clumsy was thinkin 'and ill get you back for that scare'.

"well ill be smurfin ya later lads" gutsy said walking of.

as soon as gutsy was gone hefty could tell clumsy was thinking something. "ok what are you thinking" hefty said witha raised eye brow and a small smile.

"im gana get him back for that scare if its the last thing i smurf, but it wont be hehe... hopefully." clumsy said a bit worried again.

"it wont be clumsy now come on handys gata have it done by now spoke-a-smurf day is tommaro so hes gata haveit ready" hefty said walking with the young smurf to handys

clumsy was now full of exsitment he couldent wait to scare gutsy but he hade his second thoughts about grouchy.

so how was the first chapter pleas reveiw and ill get started on the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Ya sorry about the grammer and spelling. i was never really good at that stuff so ya. well anyway i hope you like this next chapter this is were the drama comes in bum Bum BUM! lol enjoy R&R.

smurfs belong to peyo.

So the two smurfs headed to handy's to see if clumsy's coustume was done.

clumsy hade been walking but he triped right on handys door step. "ouch" clumsy said letting out a small whimper.

"you ok clumsy?" hefty asked helping the smurf to his feet.

"golly im alright hefty" clumsy said with a smile. he then knocked on handy's door.

handy opend the door to see the two smurfs their "oh hey smurfs. come on in" he said happily.

so the two smurfs walked into the handy smurfs house and right when they walked in they hade already saw the coustume. it was alredy forspoke-a-smurf day it was green and looked like an actual smurf sized dragon.

"golly handy, that is a smurfy coustume ill scare every smurf in the village even grouchy, and gutsy" clumsy said full of cheer.

"thanks clumsy. i have to say this was one of my best work's" handy said admireing his creation. "how about you try it on clumsy" handy suggested to the klutzy smurf. "you can just slip it on over your clothes" handy also added.

"Gee sure handy" clumsy said. So clumsy maneged to get into the coustume after triping a few trimes trying to get it on. "gee it fits perfectly"  
clumsy said a bit exsited.

"yup and this will make sure your not triping and falling everywere and you dont even have to rawr it will do it for you but you should save that for tommaro"  
handy said. handy felt like he was forrgeting something but he just couldent think what. he just hoped it wasent importent.

"my little brother, a dragon. never would have gused it" hefty said with a small giggle.

clumsy rolled his eyes and took the coustume off. "I cant wait for tommaro it will be so smurfy to see the scared looks on all the smurfs faces because every year im always the one to get spooked the most... besides brainy" clumsy said.

hefty and handy couldent help but laugh at hte thought of clumsy scareing brainy. "that would be the smurfyest thing in the whole wide smurf for you to scare brainy" hefty said laughing as he spoke.

"well im more foucused on scareing grouchy and gutsy" clumsy said. "gutsy maby easy to scare but maby not grouchy" clumsy said stareing off into space.

"Clumsy I told you not to worry about it. We will make sure nothing happens" hefty said getting a bit anoyed at the smurfs fear.

"well how about I go get tailor and we show him the dragon" handy said with a small giggle.

"ok handy we will be here waiting for you" hefty said siting down putting his feet up.

"uh yup" clumsy said copying hefty but fallingb back in the prosses.

"oh Clumsy" handy said rolling his eyes and shakeing his head. He then walked out the door and headed to tailor's.

Sorry this chapter is short im just tierd so i hope you like this chapter and I will do more tommaro. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smurfs= Peyo

Snapette= Me

While Handy went to get Tailor, Hefty and Clumsy were talking inside of Handys house.

"I wounder if gargamel will be up to anything tommaro." Clumsy said. Gargamel always trys to capture the smurfs on spoke-a-smurf day. But like any day he always fails to capture any smurf.

"He probelly will be, so if you go out in the forrest tommaro you gata be carefull." Hefty said to the young smurf. Hefty was always worried about clumsy in the forrest because he had a habbit of getting captured by Gargamel. The smurfs have hade a few close calls but they always manage to save the klutzy smurf from harm.

"Golly ok Hefty. Yuk yuk gee i'm smurfly lucky to have a big brother like you." Clumsy said with a big smile. That comment made Hefty smile, he was happy to know his little brother looked up to him.

Handy then walked in with tailor, and when tailor saw the costume he was amazed.

"I have got to say Handy no smurf will not be scared of that." Tailor said.

"Thanks Tailor it might not have tanken forever to build but it will get the job smurfed." Handy said with a smile, being proud of himself.

Tailor dident know but Clumsy was right behind him. "ROOOOAR!" clumsy shouted. Tailor actually got scared screamed and ran under the bed. Handy and Hefty were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"Not funny!" Tailor shouted. Clumsy gave a big smile to act inisent, and a little wave. Handy and Hefty were starting to calm down, but they were panting because they were out of breath from laughing to hard.

"Hehe that was haha pricless." Handy said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Aw smurf, my sides hurt haha." hefty said with a big smile while holding his sides. Tailor just rolled his eyes.

clumsy was looking confident. "Their is no way im going to mess this up tommaro." Clumsy said with a smile.

"Well i got a few coustumes to finnish so ill smurf you smurfs tommaro." Tailor said then leaving handys.

"I have to go help with decorations." Handy said.

"Same here, we will smurf you tommaro clumsy." Hefty said running with Handy outside.

"Alright ill just go see what Brainy is smurfing." Clumsy said running of to find Brainy

But unfortunatly for the 4 smurfs 5 little spys were lurking outside Handys. They looked in the house and saw the dragon coustume.

"Wow Clumsys gana be a dragon how cool is that." Snappy said.

"Really cool, I wounder how it works?" Slouchy asked.

"Who says we find out tommaro befor Clumsy has to put it on." Snapette said with a evil grin. Snapette was the newest addition to the smurf family, they saved her from Gargamel and still have no idea were she originally came from. All the smurflings raised their hands. "So its setteld while every smurf is at lunch we find out how that dragon coustume works." snapette said. Then the smurflings ran off.

UH OH! What are those smurflings going to do!? R&R if you wana find out. 


End file.
